Rilla of Ingleside Continued and Additions
by smallrose
Summary: A Series of oneshots filling in parts of Rilla of Ingleside.
1. Rilla of Ingleside Continued

Rilla of Ingleside Continued 1

Disclaimer: This all belongs to L.M. Montgomery (I wish I could write like her) and I'm not making any money off of it.

---

' "Yeth," said Rilla.' The tears were streaming down her face. Her happinness so great now because of all the sorrow in the waiting for those four (?) years. Ken held her as she cried. What seemed like minutes later, Ken had gone inside to the phone. He could hear about 50 recievers down all over the Glen but he didn't care.

"Mother, Dad, Persis, Rilla and I are engaged."

"What? Rilla? You two? Oh I'm so happy, darling. I don't even have to go through the whole thing of losing my son to a stranger."

"Mother, are you crying?" Ken smiled. "We'll be over to the House o' Dreams tomorrow night, that's enough time for you to get here from Toronto, right?"

"Ken, just because you're flying doesn't mean we can, give us another day to get there. Is Anne home? I can't wait to plan the wedding with her!" "No, she isn't. I'll tell my future Mother-in-law that you'll be coming though."

---

A/N 'kay, I know this one's stupid, but I always wondered how everyone found out at the end, so I'm probably going to do other ones with the Blythe family finding out, well, at least with Jem because that's the only one that I already have in my head. Post constructive criticism in the reviews please.


	2. Rilla of Ingleside Continued II

Rilla of Ingleside Continued 2

Disclaimer: This ain't mine meaning the characters and setting) though I wish it were. It belongs to L.M. Montgomery, I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any money either.

---

The car went down the path to Ingleside slowly. Anne smiled to see her son, Jem, at the wheel. Her children were home again, all but one who would forever lay there in France. As they rounded the bend, Jem looked up to see two people on the porch.

"Mother... Kenneth, Rilla... Mother, what in the world? Is Kenneth Ford hugging my baby sister?"

"Yes, Jem. That's your baby sister. They've been engaged all through the war. I think I'm the only one who knew. I'm so happy for her, she's grown up so much, but, oh, I'm so sad to think that I'll be losing my baby."

"Mother, let's go for a walk in Rainbow Valley, leave the two lovebirds some time to themselves."

"When did the big brother get so understanding?" Anne laughed. "I never said that you should tell her!" Jem joked.

---

A/N So waddya think. Not as good as it was in my head. Pity. But I'm not letting you look in there to see what it's meant to be! ;-D


	3. Across the Sea

Across the Sea

Disclaimer: I'm not L.M. Montgomery and these characters are not mine :-(. Oh, and I'm not making any money off this. Pity.

A/N I may have messed up some facts a little bit, I don't have the book in front of me so it may have been impossible for Walter and Ken to have seen each other while at the front, but if they could have, I've always imagined there having been a night like this. And of course you can tell that I've never been in war Thank G-d.

---------------------------------

The fire crackled and the soldiers sitting around its comforting warmth and eating meager rations were sharing stories. One brought out a picture of his sweetheart and they were all talking longingly of home. A soldier with a white scar down his browned cheek stood up and went over to another sitting a bit farther from the fire. "Walter, d'you have any pictures from home? I've looked over my few so many times that I know them all by heart and all this talk is giving me such a hankering for the old times. Before all this."

"Sure, Kenneth. You'll find them in a wallet in the bottom of my rucksack."

Kenneth looked through the pictures. There was one of each member of the Blythe family and one of Susan. He stopped on the last picture, the one of the youngest Blythe, Rilla. He stared, memorizing the picture. He didn't even hear anyone come up behind him until Walter spoke up again. "I have an extra one of her if you'd like it."

Ken turned around and saw an understanding look in Walter's face.

"How did you..."

"The night before I left I talked to Rilla in Rainbow Valley. I was thinking aloud how the women have got it hard too. They wait for their husbands, sons, playmates, and sweethearts. As I said that, I asked Rilla if she had a sweetheart. She said that maybe Ken Ford."

"I asked her the night before I left. But I haven't got a picture. Thank you...brother."

"Welcome to the family for real."

-----------------------------

A/N Yeah, I know, he didn't really propose, but he _did_ sorta ask her. If you're confused, means you never read the book. That part is practically bookmarked in mine because it just opens to it because it's been opened to it so often. Am I making sense?


End file.
